


Keeping The Peace

by im_too_anxious_for_this



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CAPS LOCK, Enemies to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mage!Logan, Morally Grey Creativity | Roman Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morally Neutral Morality | Patton Sanders, Multi, They all need a hug, Yelling, cursing tw, dragon witch!remus, dragon witch!roman, mage!janus, manipulation tw, theres ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_too_anxious_for_this/pseuds/im_too_anxious_for_this
Summary: Dragon Witches, Mages, and Humans have been at odds for centuries. Can three dumbasses actually ease the tensions or will they make it worse?ships: eventual royaliceit, qpr dukexiety and established analogical
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royaliceit, qpr dukexiety
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: morally grey janus, morally grey patton, cursing, caps lock, yelling, mentions of using someone to get what they want

“Ok, all I have to do is go over to the dragon witch on duty, seduce them, then get the information I need,” Janus said, trying to convince himself that this will be easy and not a live-risking mission. 

“Huh, that sounds like my plan,” came a voice from behind. 

“What?! Who’s there!” Janus turns around to see a human decked out in armor pointing a sword at him. 

“Name’s Patton and I’m on my way over to do the exact same thing you’re about to do. Considering the time of day it is, I assume that you’re on your way to talk to Roman?” The human, Patton said with a far-too  hot knowing and confident smirk. “Oh, and I go by they/them pronouns by the way.” 

Janus’ mouth felt very dry all of the sudden, yet that didn’t stop him from scheming, “what kind of information are you looking for? Cause we can work together to get what we need.” 

Patton made a  very cute thinking face, “hmm that depends on what  _ you  _ need mister… I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name.” 

“I didn’t throw it,” Janus said while rolling his eyes, “and it’s Janus, he/him.”

“Well, Janus, what do you need out of Roman so badly?”

“I-” Janus froze up. Should he really tell this stranger-  _ this enemy _ \- his plan? There’s already so much at stake; he could be exiled or celebrated for doing this. He kept this a secret from his own family, should he really give it up now? “I need information on what the dragon witches are up to for uh… reasons.” 

Patton seemed to soften at that, which is good. Janus just needs to convince him that he’s telling the truth and it will all be in the clear. “I have to do the same thing. So let’s join up to get information out of Roman then go our separate ways, deal?” 

Janus smirked, “Deal.” 

\------------------------

Roman flapped his wings as he carefully watched the barren landscape below him. It was his shift to watch for any dangers that come close to the mountain range that his clan calls home. The biggest danger being the other peoples that live in the area.

You see, the Humans, Mages, and Dragon Witches have never gotten along. Something happened like, a century or two ago that made the three go into battle. That’s why Roman has to watch the wasteland before him. 

The Dragon Witches have always lived in the mountains, but some Mages and Humans have been going near the range more often in the past couple of months. Which scared the majority of the clan. The weird thing is, is that they only go near the range whenever it’s Roman's shift. And it’s usually the same people.

A rustle down below took Roman out of his thoughts and looked where it was coming from.

_ Ugh, here we go again. _ “What are you doing here?!” Roman roared at the two intruders. 

The two winced and turned around, one of them had weird markings on one side of their skin which is a clear sign that they were a mage. The other one had glasses and armor on, signaling that they were a human. 

“Uh...We were getting some berries?” The human said in a  _ very _ unsure tone. 

“Yeah right,” Roman scoffed, “you really think I’m going to believe that a mage and a human are going near the Dragon Witch mountains -which is surrounded by barren land, mind you- for some berries?” 

The mage stepped forward with an untrustworthy smile, “what my companion meant was that we were just passing by to go to the shore to get some berries that grow near the shore.” 

Roman rolled his eyes so far back that he could see the back of his head, “how dumb are you two? This range is very far inland and the shore is in the opposite direction. That’s it, I’m calling in backup.” However, before he could, three other people popped out in three different places, scaring the shit out of them. 

One of them was a dragon witch that looked identical to Roman but he had a mustache, another was a mage with markings over his eyes, and the last one was a human with armor. All of them had very different expressions.

“Ro-ro~! Guess who’s- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” 

“I am Logan, a mage here to take Janus back to our kingdom,” the mage, Logan announced. He seemed very tired and annoyed at the other mage. 

“I’m Virgil, a guard that doesn’t get paid enough to deal with this shit.” The human said very angrily while looking at the human.

Roman sighed and turned to his brother, “Remus, can you help me take these four to the jailhouse?” Roman side-eyed them, “they have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings: morally grey janus, morally grey patton, morally grey roman, caps lock, yelling ---> tell me if i need to tag anything else!

"Is it really necessary to tie us up like this? I mean Remus knows us," Logan said as Remus and Roman tied them up.

"Lolo, even though  _ I  _ know you and V very well, Roman doesn’t. Plus, he has a  _ lot  _ of trust issues,” Remus whispered, “it’s better to just go with it for now then I can sneak us off to be alone.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Virgil added, “but what about being captured? And probably having to face whoever is in charge? Remember?”

“Oh right.”

“Remus, you’re telling me that you forgot that we are technically prisoners,” Logan sighed, “and we have to face the elders?!”

“Yes! But in my defense, I was just happy to see you guys!” Logan and Virgil only shook their heads. “Hey! Don’t you shake your heads at me!” 

“Remus! What are you doing?! You know you’re not supposed to talk to the prisoners!” The three turned around to Roman, in dragon form and putting Janus and Patton on his back, glaring at Remus. “Come on, we need to go now.”

With that, Remus turned into his dragon form and let Logan and Virgil get on his back. The twins flew high above that visible part of the mountains where there was a large flat area. From what Patton could see; there was a little market place with dragon witches playing and buying goods, a little play area for kids, and a big building that looked very official. And they were going right to that building. Oh dear. Roman and Remus flew down to the building and walked inside Remus gently bent down to let Logan and Virgil off, but Roman wasn’t  _ that _ gentle (he basically threw them around). 

“Elders! Remus and I have caught two mages and two humans lurking near the mountains,” Roman announced to the five older dragon witches. No of them look like they want to be here and they all look like they were doing something else. 

“Roman if this is another false alarm-” An elder, who has deep brown eyes and rich topaz skin started to scold Roman when they noticed Virgil and Logan, “Oh! Logan and Virgil! Came to visit? Sorry for Roman’s behavior, he doesn’t know any better.” 

“No, your grace. I was coming to get Janus, who snuck off,” Logan said.

“I was trying to get Patton, who also snuck off,” Virgil said while shooting a glare at Patton.

“Enough with all that formality! We’re basically family considering you are dating my son, Remus! Just call me Pat!” The elder, Pat said. 

“Wait, Remus is dating someone?!” Roman yelled, “I thought he wasn’t attracted to anyone!”

“That is true Roman, but Remus is not attracted to anyone romantically or sexually. He does, however, want close emotional relationships. That’s why him and Virgil are dating.” Logan explained. 

“I’m sorry Virgil and Logan. When I saw you guys pop out of nowhere, it startled me and I assumed you were helping these two,” Roman pointed a perfectly manicured talon at Janus and Patton. “You see mom, these two were sneaking around the foot of the mountain and when I confronted them they lied about their intentions. The human said that they were getting berries, which made no sense. Then the mage tried to correct it by saying they were going to the shore to get berries, which made even less sense.”

“I see. Virgil and Logan, you are free to stay with Remus until we see what is going on with these intruders.” Pat declared. Remus untied Logan and Virgil and led them out of the building. “Now, stand up and defend yourselves.” Janus and Patton stood up.

Janus approached the very center of the room, “your graces, I am Janus of the mage kingdom to the north and heir to the throne. I was going through your territory with my friend Patton on a walk to see some of my cousins who live in the south mage kingdom.” Janus said with confidence, “So, your graces, this is all a big misunderstanding-” 

Janus was cut off by all of the dragon witches growling in unison. “Janus. It is not a good idea to lie to dragon witches. It may work for Humans and Mages, but we have a stronger sense than you. Even a deaf dragon witch can  **smell** the deceit coming off of you. And the guilt and anxiety coming off of the human,” another elder said coldly, they were pale like ivory and had very sharp blue eyes. “Tell us your true intentions now.”

Janus sighed, “I went behind my kingdom’s back to see what is happening here. I was hoping for some kind of information that could help us strategize how to either make peace or conquer you.” Gasps and outraged exclaims filled the room, but Janus continued. “ I thought I could trick Roman into giving up information. So I would always come to spy on Roman.”

Patton then stood up, “I am Patton, Prince of the Kingdom of Nether,” and bowed his head in shame, “and I was planning the same thing as Janus.” The room was dead silent. No one knew what to do with this information. 

Except Roman. 

“Oh! So I guess I’m the runt?! That I can’t fend for myself?” Roman was shaking, stalking up to the two prisoners, “that I can’t be  _ happy?” _

Patton’s parental instincts took over, “Roman that’s not-” 

“SHUT UP!” Roman roared, “you tried to get information out of me. WHY? Is it because I’m tiny? Is it that way I talk?! WHAT IS IT?!

“Roman, that’s not-” Janus tried to get out.

“Don’t talk to me you snake,” Roman looked around and saw everyone’s wide-eyed expressions, “whatever. I’m going.” He flew away, looking like a disney villain. 

“Well that was… something,” Remus said after a  _ very long _ minute of silence, “Mom, what do you want me to do with Janus and Patton?” 

Pat snapped out of her thoughts, “Since Patton is very important to the humans and I have a feeling that Janus’ parents are also very important, bring them to our house so we can keep an eye on them.” She looked around the room to see if there were any objections. Thankfully there were none. “Okay, I think we can dismiss this meeting.” 

All of the elders left except Pat, she stayed behind to talk with her son and his boyfriend. “So I take it that these two,” she gestured to Patton and Janus, “are yous two's problem?”

“Yep. It would be easier if they stopped running off to see Roman,” Virgil said whilst in Remus’ arms, “if they actually made it more challenging, then I would like it more.” 

“I would like it if they stop deciding that they could bring fucking world peace by manipulating someone.” Logan grumbled, clearly disgruntled. 

Remus sighed, “Ah young love.”

“Remus we’re the same age as them.” Logan said, confused.

“Plus, they’re right there,” Virgil added on while pointing to the two. Everyone looked over there to see Patton and Janus staring at Remus, wide-eyed. Both of them were red-faced and speechless.

“Remus! How many times do I have to tell you to not spoil others' feelings about each other! It takes away all of the drama from it!”

“Sorry Mom.” 

“Wait. You two are in love with my son and you USED HIM?!” Pat turned around to face Patton and Janus, who both flinched back. “It’s fine- it’s fine. Just get them to the house.” Pat then grabbed the two “guests” and flew back with Remus trailing behind with Logan and Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made the nether a kingdom dont @ me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: a tiny bit of self hatred, a sword arguing --> if i missed anything, pls tell me!

Meanwhile, Roman was at his safe place. 

It was an old abandoned castle where the 3 kingdoms tried (and usually failed) to meet, usually to try to settle some disputes. It was old and falling apart, but that’s why Roman liked it so much: the state of it reminded him of himself. Right now, Roman is sitting in one of the courtyards, his favorite to be more specific. It was his favorite because of how the trees had covered this courtyard more than the rest of the castle, so it makes him feel like he’s in his own nest. Really, this whole castle was like a nest to him. 

“Why do I have to be  _ so damn useless?!”  _ Roman then kicked a rock, “it’s always me! What do I have to do for people to stop using me?! I’m sick of it! Why, why,  **_why?!”_ **

There was a scoff, “jeez dude, you really need to calm down.”

Roman spun around, his sword of fire created, “Who are you?” However, when he looked around, the source of the voice was nowhere to be seen. 

“Look up.” Doing as he was told, Roman looked up to find a mage hanging from the branches of the trees. They jumped down from their perch and Roman got a better look at them. They had a white shirt, a cloak, dark pants and black boots. Their markings were on their face around their bright green eyes. 

“What are you doing here?” Roman was getting real tired of people showing up out of nowhere. 

“Well, I could be asking you the same thing, sweetie. So why don’t you put the sword done and we can talk?” Huh, at least this guy has some tact. Roman put the sword down but did not put it all the way, just in case. “Not the guy to trust so easily, huh? I’m Remy by the way.”

“Roman. And well, let's just say I had some bad experience with strangers recently.” 

Remy raised an eyebrow, “Roman? Say are you the same Roman that Janus is head over heels for?”

“I’m sorry, he’s WHAT?”  _ That’s impossible! Why would someone try to get information out of their crush!  _

“Now, now, I know that you’re thinking that Janus having a crush on you is total bullshit, but trust me, as his brother, I know.” Remy sat down on a bench, “and I will explain. Come sit down, it’s gonna be a long story.” 

Remy then explained to Roman that Janus has a habit of not understanding the difference between having a crush and being enemies. Does that make it ok for him to do things like stalking? No. But it gets alot less worrisome when it’s explained like that. Soon enough the two started to talk about everything and nothing until the sun said it’s goodbye for the day. 

“Well, I better be getting back to my house before my mom comes and finds me.” Roman looked at his new friend, “bye for now.”

“Yeah, I should go back home, bye sparky.” 

Roman flew back to his house and found it oddly quiet. There was only one light on and it was from the guest room.  _ Since when did we get guests?  _ Roman flew into the hole in the living room (it’s supposed to be there, don’t worry) and went right up to the guest room. 

“Stay on your side!”

“Then stop stealing the blankets!” 

“I’m not stealing,  _ you’re  _ stealing!” 

Roman knocked on the door, “Hello? Who’s in there?” 

**Crash**

The door opened to reveal a messy Patton with Janus tangled in bedsheets on the floor. “Hi Roman! What can I do for you?” 

Roman sighed, “Why are you in my house?” 

Patton’s eyes got wide, “well- you see- your mom ordered us to stay here until all three of our parents figure out what to do…”

“....Ok fine, but I’m not going to be dealing with your arguing the whole night. Let’s get you better settled.” 

“Really? You’ll do that for us?” 

  
“Yes, now let’s get Janus out of the bedsheets he somehow got into.”  _ This is going to be a long day.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the late and short update! i was dealing with some writer's block


	4. Not an actual chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! before anyone jumps to conclusions before reading this: I'm not discontinuing this story and please read this so you won't be confused.

hey guys- 

I know it's been awhile since I updated and I just wanted to give some reasons why. First, I've just been having writer's block and I haven't been in a good place mentally. So when I heard about no content November (ncn), I decided to do it so I can give myself a break to stop feeling guilty over not producing content and get myself in a better place.

While I feel like ncn was not a big success, I had a month to relax which helped so much. Now, let's get to this fic:

When I started this, I was inspired by @impatentpending on tumblr. I didn't have a plan and none of the people who usually beta read wasn't really interested (which is ok! not everyone has to be interested) so I had some problems. And I was not confident in how to pace things at the time, but after doing more smaller works that I was really passionate about, I feel more confident. That being said, I just feel like a) my writing has improved so much more than this. and b) I want to redo this.

Now: it's not going on hiatus or anything, I just might need more time to write. The ships won't change, but maybe labels will. The plot will also change and I feel like will just be all-around better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: I'm not going to delete the chapters here yet; I'm honestly not sure what to do w/ them. I'm probably going to delete them, so please don't worry about not finding this or seeing that this has all changed on you: it's planned.


End file.
